Trapped in Another World
by Jocasta Silver
Summary: Tea longs for Atem. When a car accident sends her to Everlost will she find a way back to life or will she follow her heart. Atem/Tea ON HOLD
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Jocasta: I've been wanting to write this story for sometime. When I was thinking about the "Skinjacker Trilogy", I had this idea. Both series fit good together. I'm actually suprised that no one has attempted to write a "Yugioh"/"Everlost" Crossover. I guess I will be the first.

Random Person: Just do the damn disclaimer already!

Jocasta: You don't need to swear. I don't Yugioh or Everlost. They both belong to their respective owners.

Prologue

Today was just your ordinary day in New York City. Lots of cars, buses, and taxi cabs roared down Fifth Avenue. Many of the Big Apple's residents did not own cars. Most of the drivers were either rich or not from the city. Most residents were taking the subway, a bus, or cab. All were relieved that their workday had finally come to an end. The commuters were unaware that the day would end tragically for one person.

_"Where is that cab?"_ eighteen year old Tea Gardener thought impatiently. She had called for a cab almost an hour ago. It still had not arrived. Cab drivers were normally punctual. She stomped her foot impatiently.

She tried, and failed to stay angry. Tea always kept a busy schedule. That way she would have no time to reflect on last year, when _**he**_ left. That was why she had gone to school during the summer, so she could graduate early.

New York City was hectic, but Tea enjoyed that. She could easily fill her hours, dividing her time between school, and her two jobs. Julliard wasn't cheap. Tea worked at a Wendy's in the evenings and at a luxury hotel on Saturdays.

Still, she had not seen any of her friends in the past few months.

_"It is better this way,"_ Tea told herself. _"It will just remind of things that are best forgotten."_

That was why she had cut off communication with her friends. Oh, they had sent letters, and emails. But Tea had deleted all of her friends' emails. She had the kept the letters. But they all remained unanswered.

Even the one typed on rosy pink paper that Yugi had sent. The letter had come with Yugi's Dark Magician.

The letter went something like this:

Tea,

I know you are missing Atem a lot, but that doesn't excuse your absence. We all miss your support, and I miss you cheering on the sidelines when I'm dueling. Tristan and Joey miss you helping them with their homework. They are both doing well. Joey made the A-B Honor Roll. He credits your tutoring with this achievement.

Even Kaiba has complained of your absence. He says you're the only one of us "dweebs" (his word not mine) with any sense. I think that's Kaiba's way of saying that he misses you.

Well anyways, I hope you will either write back, or come and visit us.

Love from your friend,

Yugi

P.S. I'm sending you my Dark Magician. It meant a lot to Atem and I hope you will keep it always.

Tea did not know why, but she kept the Dark Magician. Maybe, it was a way to remember Atem, by clinging on to something _**he**_ had treasured. She had added it too her deck.

She dueled in her free time. There was something strangely meditative to defeating opponents. Tea knew she was no champ, but she was a fairly good duelist if she did say so herself.

"_If only Atem could be here to watch me duel,"_ she thought. Every moment of free time she had been spent thinking of Atem. Tea recalled his violet eyes and quiet courage. The way he had waved at them, before he left.

Tea could not stop the tears. Hot and salty, they spilled down her cheeks. It wasn't fair that he had to leave, he should have stayed.

"_It is wrong to think that,"_ her conscience chided. _"He's better off in the afterlife. He's probably laughing with Mana right now."_

But Tea could not stop thinking about Atem any more then she could stop breathing. Her heart was bleeding from the pain even though Atem had left a year ago.

"_Oh Atem,"_ she thought. _"I wish I was beside you right now."_

Little did Tea know, she was about to get her wish. As she looked up, her jaw dropped. A taxi, perhaps the very one she had called for earlier had swerved off the street onto the sidewalk. Pedestrians jumped out of the way. Tea had no time to react. She felt the impact of the cab as it hit her.

Then, she was in a tunnel heading towards a light that was familiar. Tea began to run, knowing who she needed and would soon be with. Somehow, one of her shoelaces was undone. Her right foot tripped over it, and she crashed through the black walls.

Exhaustion took her, and she fell asleep into a dreamless slumber.

Author's Note:

Atem: Will I be in this story?

Jocasta: Not for a while.

Tea: Am I dead in this story?

Jocasta: Not saying.

Tea: (notices Atem) Grr. Your going to pay for leaving me Atem!

Atem: (jumps onto Marik's motercycle and drives off)

Marik: Hey! I paid seventy thousand dollars for that motercycle!

Tea: (jumps into Kaiba's limo and drives after Atem)

Kaiba: That's my limo you dweeb!

Kaiba and Marik: (jump into Pegusas's limo and drive after Atem and Tea)

Pegusus: Whatever. (leaves to go get coffee)

Jocasta: I hope you enjoyed the prologue. And just to let you know this story is set **_before_** the events of "Everlost". Unfortunatly I will be focusing on finishing "My Version of Sunrise". After that I'm not sure. I might have poll to determine whether I should focus on this story or on "We Can Make It Work". Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to Everlost

Author's Note:

Jocasta: The plot bunny just won't settle on this fic. So I am writing yet another chapter. I'm having Pegusus do the disclaimer today.

Pegusus: (sips coffee) Jocasta doesn't own Warriors or Everlost. They both belong to their respective owners.

Chapter One

Welcome to Everlost!

Tea groaned. _"Where am I?" _she thought. She stood at the same place, only everything was different. Earlier, the day had been warm. Now, the leaves on the trees lacked leaves, and a cold wind passed through Tea, making her shiver.

The last thing she remembered was the light. Was she in some kind of afterlife? If so, where was Atem? That was the only perk of death; she would see him again at last.

But then as she chased her memories down, she recalled tripping and not making it to the light.

_"Damn it!"_ she thought. This place was neither life nor death it seemed, a kind of interlife. Tea wasn't sure what she would do now, since she had no idea where she was. This place may look like New York City, but Tea felt the commuters pass right through her as though she were nothing.

She felt panic rise within her. How could she do anything when there were none of her friends, not even Kaiba, to help her?

_"Calm down,"_ Tea chided herself. _"If you can be brave when a Rare Hunter threatens to drop a crate on you, then you can bravely accept this interlife."_

Gradually, she calmed down. She could manage, somehow.

"Hey!" a boy called to her. "Are you a Green soul?"

She hesitated not because the boy spoke to her, or because he was clearly younger than her. No it was his apparel that shocked her. The boy was dressed in a sport swimsuit. His belly was pasty colored.

"What's your name and what's a Green soul?" Tea asked.

"I don't remember my name, but you can call me Speedo," the boy replied. "And Green soul is someone who is new to Everlost."

"So this is what this interlife is called?" At the same time Tea was thinking _"If he can't remember his name how will long will it be before I forget mine?"_

"I'm sort of relieved that I won't have to go through the explanation," Speedo admitted. "The shock on a Green Soul's face when you tell them they are no longer living is something you don't forget easily."

"Well. Now that I'm here what do I do?"

"I know a place," Speedo told her. "A friend of mine has a refuge for Afterlights. You could stay there."

_"Should I trust him?"_ Tea thought. _"But if he did not want to help me he would have just left me here."_

"Ok," she replied. "Will you take me there?"

"Sure. It is right here in New York City."

Tea tried to move, and found she had sunk into the sidewalk. She lifted both feet, but when she put them back down, they started sinking again.

"Help me!" she cried out. "I'm sinking!"

"That's the first thing an Afterlight learns to do," Speedo informed her. "You have to keep moving or you'll sink to the center of the earth."

….

"I'm a finder," Speedo explained. "I'll find stuff that's crossed over, and I trade it to other Afterlights like Mary."

"Like me," Tea joked.

Apparently, Speedo did not find her joke to be funny. "I'm not that kind of finder!"

"Sorry," Tea apologized. "Are there any finders who do a slave trade?"

"There's the McGill," Speedo conceded. "Only, he's not a finder. This brings me to another thing I need to tell you, avoid the McGill at all cost."

"Who's the McGill?" Tea asked.

"The McGill is a monster," Speedo explained. "He captures Afterlights and eats them."

"I don't believe that," Tea scoffed.

"Well, that's what the stories say."

"Well if the McGill eats everyone who meets him," Tea argued. "Then how do we know about him?"

"I don't know," Speedo admitted. "Maybe he wants Afterlights to know about him."

"And why does he eat Afterlights?"

"Maybe he thinks we taste good."

"_There's got to be more to the McGill than the stories say,"_ Tea thought. _"And he probably has as much chance of actually eating Afterlights as I have of winning a Duel monster's tournament."_ Of course, she kept this opinion to herself, as they continued to walk down the streets of New York.

...

Tea was surprised when they arrived at the Two Towers. "But these fell down eight years ago."

"They crossed over into Everlost," Speedo explained. "They are now a dead spot. And a dead spot is an area that we can stand on and not sink."

As they approached the two buildings, Tea noticed children were playing in a vacant lot. Some children were playing basketball, while others were jumping rope. There was a myriad to the children's clothing as well. Some were wearing restrictive clothing that was clearly from another century. Others were wearing more modern apparel.

It was a teenage girl wearing a hippie necklace, bell bottom jeans, and an orange tie-dye t-shirt straight from a sixties movie who noticed them.

"Hi Speedo," the hippie greeted him. "Who is this?"

"I'm Tea Gardener," Tea introduced herself. "Speedo told me this is a good place for Afterlights."

"It is," the hippie told her. "I'm Meadow by the way. I can take you to Mary."

"Thank you." When Tea turned to thank Speedo, he had already left. She turned and followed Meadow inside Tower Number One.

Author's Note:

Atem and Tea: Great chapter Jocasta!

Jocasta: I thought you guys were arguing.

Tea: We made up.

Kaiba and Marik: (jump out of Pegusus's limo)

Jocasta: You better hurry.

Atem and Tea: (leap onto Marik's motercycle and drive off)

Marik: Darn it! Not again!

Kaiba and Marik: (jump into Kaiba's limo and drive off after Atem and Tea)

Jocasta: (laughs) Anyways I hope you like chapter one. Please read and review.


End file.
